Golden Demon Tree
The Golden Demon Tree is a variant of a Golden Tree (originally a Holy Elven Tree) that was tainted by The Tree Shepherd with the Blood of Gods to awaken the powers within it.【TAS】Chapter 24 - Withered trees The tree appeared in the Zevail Mountain Pathway sometime around the year 350 of the first era and started to absorb the earth’s nutrients.【TAS】Chapter 21 - Three pronged approach The tree lives in the heart of the pathway, called the Forbidden Garden, and appears beautiful with its golden and almost mystical appearance contrasting strangely with the barren surroundings. However, it is the tree's absorption of all earth element mana that caused the area to become barren, and resulted in the unstable elements.【TAS】Chapter 32 - Forbidden Garden Eventually, the entire forest surrounding the tree decayed, becoming a wasteland. Any living creature that carelessly entered would be killed and absorbed as well. The tree is also naturally attracted to Mana and will direct its minions to attack anyone using it within its territory. It then hangs its prey's dead body on the tree’s crown and slowly absorbs the mana from them. It's abilities include forming Rotten Beasts out of any plant life in the area to act as scouts. These creatures have low intelligence but swarm any intruders with their vast numbers. It can also create elite guards, called Demonic Trees, to protect it by infusing its own fruit with demonic mana. The Demonic Trees used a low rumbling note to pass information to each other, while the Golden Demon Tree communicates with them by telepathy.【TAS】Chapter 34 - Golden Demonic Tree Through this link, the Golden Demon Tree can issue orders and tell when one of its minions is killed.【TAS】Chapter 30 - Heroic Deck Like its minions, the it detects intruders through sound and mana fluctuations.【TAS】Chapter 33 - Before the assault The tree lives in its own eternal dream, and as soon as it discovers trespassers in the Forbidden Garden, it will use a Phantasmagoria attack draw them into its dream. Defeat in the dream world would mean that the person's soul would be detained eternally in the Golden Demonic Tree, until it was purified by flames into ashes, where the souls would finally be released.【TAS】Chapter 35 - The illusion of the past There is a young Rock Wurm just outside the Zevail Mountain Pathway that is the Golden Demon Tree's greatest enemy. It was born from the mana imbalance in the area and is only held at bay by the tree's powerful roots which reach out in a radius of one kilometer (0.6 miles). Because of this, when the tree must use its roots to defend against other enemies, the Rock Wurm can use the opportunity to move in closer.【TAS】Chapter 38 - The battle for time The tree has no close range attacks and can only stop intruders using its intricate root system before they get too close. Brendel, Freya, and Romaine were able to fight past the Demonic Golden Tree's roots while it was partially distracted with fighting the Rock Wurm and killed it. Game World Though it originally was a very difficult boss, after some tricks were discovered, it became possible for it to be soloed. Brendel was one of the many players that killed the Golden Demon Tree countless times to farm the high quality items that it dropped. The drops had a value between 20 OZ - 30 OZ and included the legendary "Heart of the Golden Tree." After entering the Forbidden Garden, the player would quietly defeat the patrolling Demon Trees without alerting the boss. Once the Golden Demon Tree realizes that an enemy it near, the players would only have about fifteen minutes to defeat it before being swarmed by Rotten Beasts.【TAS】Chapter 32 - Forbidden Garden The guild "Freedom" discovered that during the tree's Phantasmagoria attack, stronger members that escape first can enter one of the other's dream and support them.【TAS】Chapter 35 - The illusion of the past Category:Plant